Pink Petrified Wood
PPW is the fifth member of the Jewel Crew. She was found in a barn after the Jewel Crew had heard about someone stealing llamas. She recognized Malachite and Alabaster immediately, running up and hugging them. Appearance Pink Petrified Wood has Magenta skin with darker Magenta stripes and blotches. Her eyes are an off Pinkish Purple. Her hair is a very light purple. She has a nose Gem, a round Gem with a point going into her face. She has buck teeth that always stick out of her mouth. When she was found, she wore just overalls with a star on the pocket. As of her reformation, she now wears a really dark Purple shirt under her overalls, and her pocket has the comet symbol on it. Personality PPW is very outgoing, she loves animals, caring and playing with them. She can get reclusive when team mates bring up the war or what happened during the corruption. She doesn't like to talk about it, she will lash at those who bring it up, but then will get depressed afterwards. History Pink Petrified Wood used to be a construction Gem on Homeworld. She had seen other Gems fighting below her while she was building high up, and decided to break up the fight. The fight was between a Crystal Gem and a Homeworld Gem, but she didn't know that. as she attempted to get them to stop fighting, she was poofed by the Homeworld Gem. She was saved by the Crystal Gem, and taken back to their base. she reformed there, and they convinced her to become a Crystal Gem. She fought for Earth, and made friends along the way. When the corruption hit, her closest friends jumped on her, and covered her with their bodies, to shield PPW from the blast. She woke up after the blast, soon finding out what had happened. She was in denial about what had happened, so she decided to take care of animals to distract herself from the fact that all her friends were gone. Abilities PPW has normal Gem abilities, She is able to fuse, shapeshift, and make her Gem glow. She is also very good with animals, able to communicate with them in a way. She also has extended knowledge on building stuff from when she worked for Homeworld. Sometimes she'll build small structures for her animals to calm herself down. She has immense durability due to her height and mass. Trivia * Pink Petrified Wood's name used to be a fake name (Rocheilite). * PPW is based off a Gem by the Tumblr user Ahhween. * PPW is over 8000 years old, she used to belong to Blue before she was given to Pink. * PPW didn't know that Rose was "Alive", she thought she had been corrupted with the rest of the Crystal Gems, although, after Malachite, Alabaster, and Bauxite found her, she had hope that she was alive. Malachite told PPW what Rose had did to Malachite, She got angry at Rose. * When she found out Rose was actually Pink Diamond, she broke down in tears and screamed. Gemstone Petrified wood (from the Latin root petro meaning "rock" or "stone"; literally "wood turned into stone") is the name given to a special type of fossilized remains of terrestrial vegetation. It is the result of a tree or tree-like plants having completely transitioned to stone by the process of permineralization. All the organic materials have been replaced with minerals(mostly a silicate, such as quartz), while retaining the original structure of the stem tissue. Unlike other types of fossils which are typically impressions or compressions, petrified wood is a three-dimensional representation of the original organic material. The petrifaction process occurs underground, when wood becomes buried under sediment or volcanic ash and is initially preserved due to a lack of oxygen which inhibits aerobic decomposition. Mineral-laden water flowing through the covering material deposits minerals in the plant's cells; as the plant's lignin and cellulose decay, a stone mold forms in its place. The organic matter needs to become petrified before it decomposes completely. The process lasts millions of years. A forest where such material has petrified becomes known as a petrified forest. Petrified wood is a 6.5 to a 7 on the Moh's Scale. Elements such as manganese, iron, and copper in the water/mud during the petrification process give petrified wood a variety of color ranges. Pure quartz crystals are colorless, but when contaminants are added to the process the crystals take on a yellow, red, or another tint. Following is a list of contaminating elements and related color hues: carbon – black chromium – green/blue cobalt – green/blue copper – green/blue iron oxides – red, brown, and yellow manganese – pink/orange manganese oxides – blackish/yellow Petrified wood can preserve the original structure of the stem in all its detail, down to the microscopic level. Structures such as tree rings and the various tissues are often observed features. Petrified wood is a fossil in which the organic remains have been replaced by minerals in the slow process of being replaced with stone. This petrification process generally results in a quartz chalcedony mineralization. Special rare conditions must be met in order for the fallen stem to be transformed into fossil wood or petrified wood. In general, the fallen plants get buried in an environment free of oxygen (anaerobic environment), which preserves the original plant structure and general appearance. The other conditions include a regular access to mineral rich water in contact with the tissues, replacing the organic plant structure with inorganic minerals. The end result is petrified wood, a plant, with its original basic structure in place, replaced by stone. Exotic minerals allow the red and green hues that can be seen in rarer specimens.